A conventional adjustable-height chair comprises a height-adjustable seat mounted to a post mounted to a base. Seats operable to be elevated a considerable height, for example, to the height of a conventional stool, frequently come with foot rests. Typically, however, the foot rests are circular and mounted in a fixed position with respect to the seat post. When the seat is lowered to a low height, for example, a desk-chair configuration, the foot rest obstructs a user from tucking his or her legs under the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,555 to Ellsworth et al. discloses an industrial chair with radially extending legs to which are attached a plurality of vertically-stepped foot rests. Ellsworth et al. explains that once in a seated position, the user may select which of the footrests, which are configured at different heights, with which to support his/her legs. The footrests, however, are not designed to swivel around the seat post. U.S. Pat. No. 7,452,034 to Jung discloses a sector-shaped foot rest for a chair, but it also is not designed to swivel around the seat post. With these and similar designs, a user who adjusts the seat from a height for which a foot rest is desirable to one in which the foot rest is out of the way is faced with the cumbersome task of getting out of the chair to turn the chair base around or remove the foot rest from the chair.